etnobotanikafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Aconitum ferox
Tojad niebieski 'Rodzina' Jaskrowate 'Formy i podgatunki' Aconitum ferox może być podgatunkiem lub odmianą Aconitum napellus. W medycynie tybetańskiej, kilka form Aconitm ferox ''ma wybitne znaczenie farmakologiczne. 'Synonimy' *''Aconitum ferox ''L. *''Aconitum napellus ''var. ''Ferox *''Aconitum virorum'' Don *''Delphinum ferox Baill. 'Nazwy Ludowe' Tojad, tojad niebieski, kaptur mnicha, mordownik (Polski), aconite, atis, ativish (Nepalski; "bardzo trująca"), ativisha (Sanskryt; "trucizna"), baching (Perski), bachâng (Hindi), bikh, bis, bis-h, bish (Arabski), black aconite, blue aconite, bong-nang, bong nga, gsang-dzim, Himalayan monkshood, Indian aconite, jádwár, kalakuta, mithavis (Hindi), monk's hood, nang-dzim, nilo bikh, phyi-dzim, singya, sman-chen (Tibetan, "great medicine"), vatsamabhah (Sanskryt), vatsanabha, vatsanabhi (Malajalam), visha (Sanskryt "trucizna"), wolfbane 'Historia' Wedyjskie i późniejsze Sanskryckie teksty wskazują, że korzeń gatunku ''Aconite ferox był ''używany jako trucizna na strzały w starożytnych Indiach. W przeciwieństwie do ich pierwotnego zastosowania, strzały te były używane nie na polowaniach ale na polach bitew (Bisset and Mazars 1984, 19). W ''Shushrutasamhita, ajurwedyjskim tekście z Shushruty (ok. 300 p.n.e), Aconitum ferox jest określany jako "vatsanabha". Obecnie Aconitum chasmanthum jest czasami sprzedawane pod nazwą "vatsanabha" (13). W dziesiątym stuleciu, perski fizyk Alheroo opisał tę roślinę pod nazwą bish. Europejczycy po raz spierszy spotkali się z Aconitum ferox w XIX wieku, podczas podróży do Nepalu. W tym wieku kwitł handel bulwami z korzenia Aconitum ferox, który został sprowadzony przez Lhasa via Le ( Mustang) do Ladakh (Laufer 1991, 57) 'Występowanie' Tojad niebieski występuje w Nepalu, Kaszmirze (północne Indie), Garhwal, Sikkim i Butanie, na wysokości od 2000 do 3000 metrów (Manandhar 1980, 7). Jest to roślina typowa dla Himalajów, spotykano ją nawet na wysokości 3600 metrów (Polunin and Stainton 1985, 5). Podobno widziano ją też na wysokości 4500 metrów (Pabst 1887, 7). 'Uprawa' Rozmnażanie przez nasiona, które mogą był łatwo rozsiane lub uprawiane w doniczce. Tojad niebieski preferuje kamieniste lub skalne podłoże, a zwłaszcza szczeliny i puste przestrzenie między skałami. 'Wygląd' Ta bylina posiada bulwiaste korzenie i dorasta do 1 metra wysokości. Niewielkie, dłoniastodzielne liście są pierzaste i głęboko wcięte. W kierunku szczytu rośliny, liście stają się mniejsze, a ich łodygi krótsze. Hełmiaste, niebiesko-fioletowe kwiaty są rozmieszczone w klastrach na końcu gładkich, wyprostowanych szypułek. Łodygi kwiatów rosną w kierunku zewnętrznym do wcięcia w liściach. Owoce to pięcio-kłowe, lejkowate kapsułki, otwarte ku górze. W Himalajach, tojad niebieski kwitnie w czasie sezonu monsunowego (Od lipca do września, lub listopada na dużych wysokościach). Korzeń jest bulwiasty, z ciemno-brązową korą i żółtawym środkiem, regeneruje się w ciągu roku. Aconitum ferox ''jest bardzo podobny do Aconitum napellus , ale jest nieco mniejszy i bardziej krępy. Posiada też mniej kwiatów rozmieszczonych dalej od siebie. ''Aconitum ferox może zostać łatwo pomylony z Aconitum heterophyllum Wall. Ex Royle, znanym jako bachnak, atis lub prativisa (Bisset and Mazars 1984, 15). Jednakże Aconitum heterophyllum ''ma sercowate liście z ząbkowanymi krawędziami, należy tylko pamiętać, że ''Aconitum ferox ma tak samo wcięte i pierzaste liście jak Aconitum napellus. Tojad niebieski może być również pomylony z innym himalajskim gatunkiem Aconitum spicatum (Brühl) Stapf, który również posiada niebieskie kwiaty. (Polunin and Stainton 1985, 6) 'Materiał psychoaktywny' * Bulwy korzenia (tubera aconiti ferocis, bish root) * Ziele 'Przygotowanie i dawkowanie' W Ajurwedzie, bulwy były nasączane mlekiem lub moczem świętych krów zaraz po zebraniu dla "oczyszczenia" ich. To usuwało potencjalne toksyny z korzenia. Mawiano, że mleko było efektywniejsze w detoksykacji (Warrier et al. 1993, 44). Bulwy korzenia są głównym składnikiem w maści do zewnętrznego stosowania na nerwobóle. W celach tantrycznych i psychoaktywnych, korzenie oczywiście nie są oczyszczane. Suszy się je, mieli i pali razem z cannabis (Cannabis Indica). Liście są suszone i palone. Aconitum ferox jest najbardziej trującą rośliną w Himalajach i może bardzo łątwo doprowadzić do śmierci. Wystarczy 3-6 mg akonityny, odpowiadającej kilku gramom wysuszonej lub świeżej rośliny by zabić dorosłego człowieka. 'Zastosowania rytualne' Wśród indyjskich Tantrystów jest ekstremistyczna sekta znana jako Aghoris. Jej członkowie podążają ścieżką "lewej dłoni", która uznaje seksualność i narkotyki za ważną metodę poszerzania świadomości. Przyjmują rośliny Shivy (konopie, Datura metel, ''opium z ''Papawer somniferum) oraz trucizny (jad kobry, rtęć, arszenik), przez co mogą doświadczać boskiej świadomości ich mistrza. Przygotowują mieszanki z różnych roślin do ich ogromnych fajek (chilam). Jedna mieszanka dla "zaawansowanych" osób zawiera marihuanę i korzenie Aconitum ferox ''(Svoboda 1993, 175). Shiva jest hinduskim bogiem używek i trucizn. W mitach opisane jest jak osobiście próbuje wszystkich trucizn na początku świata. To sprawiło, że stał się niebieski, jak kwiaty tojadu niebieskiego. Podobnie tantryści zbliżają się do boga przez przyjmowanie wszystkich trucizn i przeżywanie (ich motto brzmmi: "Co mnie nie zabije, to mnie wzmocni"). W innej wersji historii, dudnienie pierwotnego oceanu, lub pienienie mlecznego oceanu (''samudramathana), nie tylko sprowadziło święte krowy, ale również sprawiło, że wszystkie trucizny zaczęł wirować i rozprzestrzeniać się. Sparaliżowani strachem bogowie pospieszyli do Kailash, gdzie Shiva siedział pogrążony w medytacji. Poprosili go o pomoc. Shiva zebrał trucizny w swojej dłoni i wypił je. Jego żona Parvati, bojąc się o męża, ścisnęła jego gardło przez co trucizny tam pozostały i nadały Shivie niebieski kolor. Z tego powodu Shiva znany jest także jako Nilakanta, "niebieskie gardło". Przez przez dokonanie tego, zostały ocalone przed trucizną wszystkie żywe stworzenia. Jednak kilka kropelek trucizny spadło na Himalaje. Pozostają tam do dzisiaj pod postacią tojadu niebieskiego i innych trujących roślin. 'Produkty i przedmioty' Sztuka hinduska zawiera liczne obrazy Shivy, wiele z nich pokazuje go z niebieską skórą. Czasami tylko jego gardło jest niebieskie. Saradatilaka Tantra opisuje Shive jako "niebieskie gardło": Świeci niczym miriady wschodzących słońc i błyszczy niczym księżyc w jego długich, zmierzwionych włosach. Jego cztery ramiona są zdobione przez węże. Ma pięć głów, a na każdej po trzy oczy, okryty jest jedynie skórą tygrysa, a uzbrojony w trójząb. Możliwe, że duch rośliny Aconitum ferox wygląda tak samo. Aconitum ferox wraz z innymi gatunkami (włączając Aconitum napellus), jest sportretowany na tybetańskich thankach medycznych (thanka to rodzaj obrazu). Jedno z liści tybetańskiego drzewa medycyny jest poświęcone tej roślinie, przedstawia w jaki sposób "wielkie lekarstwo" może być wykorzystane do przygotowania leczniczej maści (Aris 1992, 179, 233). 'Zastosowania' medyczne W Ajurwedzie, "oczyszczone" bulwy są używane do leczenia nerwobólów, bolesnych stanów zapalnych, kaszlu, astmy, zapalenia oskrzeli, problemów pokarmowych, kolki, niedoczynności serca, trądu, paraliżu, dny, cukrzycy, gorączki i osłabienia Warrier et al. 1993, 41ff). Ten i inne himalajskie gatunki tojadu (Aconitum heterophyllum, Aconitum balfourii ''Stapf; cf ''Aconitum spp.) znalazły wiele zastosowań w medycynie tybetańskiej. Korzenie zostały uznane za remedium na przeziębienie i "zimno"; ziele jest stosowane w leczeniu negatywnych skytków "ciepła". W medycynie tybetańskiej Aconitum ferox jest znane również jako smanchen "wielkie lekarstwo"; skruszone korzenie mieszane są z bezoarem i używane jako uniwersalne antidotum. Korzeń jest również używany w leczeniu nowotworów złośliwych (Laufer 1991, 57). Wielkie lekarstwo jest także skuteczne przy uwalnianiu od demonicznego opętania (Aris 1992, 77). W nepalskiej medycynie ludowej, tojad niebieski jest używany w leczeniu trądu, cholery i reumatyzmu (Manandhar 1980, 7). 'Składniki' Cała roślina zawiera diterpenoidalne alkaloidy – akonitynę i pseudoakonitynę (Mehra i Puri 1970). Bulwy korzenia zawierają największe stężenie tych substancji i stanowią najniebezpieczniejszą część rośliny'' (cf. Aconitum napellus ). 'Efekty' W Ajurwedzie, korzeniowi przypisuje się działanie narkotyczne, sedacyjne, przeciwzapalne, moczopędne, uspokajające, pobudzające apetyt, poprawiające trawienie, pobudzające, obniżające popęd, usypiające i przeciwgorączkowe (Warrier at al. 1993, 41). Skutki tantrycznego palenia mieszanek opisywane są jako ekstremalne. Nawet doświadczeni tantryści odradzają ich używanie (cf. ''Aconitum napellus). 'Regulacje prawne i komercyjne' Nasiona można czasami kupić w szkółkach roślinnych. 'Literatura' *Biset, N. G. I G. Mazars 1984. Arrow poisons in South Asia, part I: Arrow poisons in ancient India. '' Journal of Ethnopharmacology'' 12:1-24 *Mehra, P.N., i H. S. Puri 1970 Pharmacognostic investigation on aconites of "ferox" group. Research Bulletin of the Punjab University 21:473-93 *Laufer, Heinrich. 1991. Tibetishe Medizin. Ulm: Fabri Verlag. (Org. Pub. 1900) *Rau, Wilhelm. 1994. Altindishches Pfeilgift. Stuttgart: Franz Steiner Verlag. *Svoboda, Robert E. 1993. Aghora: At the left hand of God. New Delhi: Rupa. Kategoria:Rośliny trujące Kategoria:Rośliny psychoaktywne Kategoria:Encyklopedia Roślin Psychoaktywnych